


An "E" Ticket Ride [revised]

by MariaPriest



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: After a successful mission, the partners take advantage of an offer to tour a famous amusement park in California.REVISION!  Seems I inadvertently left out something (serves me right for not keeping a rough outline).





	An "E" Ticket Ride [revised]

**Author's Note:**

> My first published NS/IK slash fic, nothing earth-shattering, just a bit of fun inspired by the letter E.

_Anaheim, California, August 1967_

“I can't thank you enough, gentlemen,” said the director of Park Security with an effusiveness that made Solo and Kuryakin a bit uncomfortable. “If that technology had gotten into their hands, well, that would've been very bad. You've saved the company its reputation and thousands, if not millions, of dollars, a debt that can never truly be repaid.”

The senior agent replied, “Well, we just finished the job one of your own people started. If it hadn't been for that programmer mentioning the tattoo of an unusual bird on one of his associates' arm to his cousin, UNCLE would never have been involved.”

The director rubbed his hands briskly together. “How great is it that Simon's cousin works for U.N.C.L.E.!”

“It is most fortunate,” Illya inserted into the conversation. “Now that the mission is at a successful end, my partner and I will take our leave.”

“Well, Mr. Kuryakin, Mr. Solo, I hope you don't mind, but I contacted your boss and asked that he give you a couple days off so you can enjoy our park. At no cost to you or to UNCLE, of course. He agreed to two days. After all, if you'd like to see and do everything, you really need that much time.”

Looking at Illya, Napoleon lifted an eyebrow slightly to ask if he agreed as well. Illya gave a slight shrug, which communicated he was okay with whatever Napoleon decided.

 _Of course he'd leave it up to me. That_ _stubborn_ _Russian_ _would never overtly consent to wanting to indulge in Western decadence._

“We'd be delighted. Thank you, Mr. Scoville.”

“Excellent! You'll have VIP passes, which means you go to the front of any line, even the E ticket attractions.”

“'E ticket'?” Illya asked.

“Those are the biggest and newest attractions,” explained Scoville. “Each coupon book has only one such ticket. But you and Mr. Solo will have full admission to every attraction.” He picked up the passes, which were attached to lanyards, from his desk and handed one to each agent. “Oh, and these are good for all you can eat and drink, too.”

Napoleon snickered when he saw Illya's face light up with joyous anticipation. “That is very generous, Mr. Scoville. I know Mr. Kuryakin and I will have a most enjoyable time.”

“Yes, thank you,” added Illya, already thinking about sampling every culinary offering the park had to offer.

<MFU>

After a quick trip to their hotel room to change into more casual attire, the partners headed back to the park, their passes hanging around their necks.

It became quickly apparent that they were treated like royalty. This irked Illya's sensibilities, but Napoleon calmed him down with, “We're not treated _that_ differently from all the others, comrade. Every guest is treated very well.”

After a few minutes of observation, Illya grudgingly agreed. “Very well. Let's get on with it, shall we?”

Napoleon gave him an indulgent smile and said, “We shall.”

They began with Illya's first choice: the submarine, during which he told Napoleon of what life on real Russian submarine under the Arctic ice was really like. Napoleon was touched that his taciturn-about-his-past partner actually revealed something of this aspect of his life.

Next, they went on a new ride, Pirates of the Caribbean, Napoleon's first choice. He regaled Illya with tales of real-life pirates of that region and of his boyhood play of pirates on his grandfather's boat.  This rare, personal revelation endeared Napoleon to Illya even more, if that was possible. By the end of that excursion, neither expected himself or his companion to have changed from world-weary law enforcement agents to adolescent boys.

They strolled and ate their way through the park, stopping to go on the sailing ship, the bobsleds, and other rides. They attended a few shows and sat in the shade to people-watch. By evening, they realized that Scoville was right—they would need two days to see and do everything in the huge park.

After a delicious supper, they headed back to their hotel, tired yet energized.

“Illya, how about ordering us some beverages of the alcoholic type from room service and maybe some snacks? If you don't mind, I'll take the first shower.”

“I do mind.”

Napoleon gave Illya a puzzled look. “I'm pretty rank, partner mine. And pretty sure you are as well.”

Illya stared at him with almost-predatory lust and love in his bright blue eyes, conveying a promise of particularly vigorous love-making. “I know. That's when you taste and smell the best, Napoleon. When it's only you.” He strode toward his partner-in-all-things, on the way taking off his shirt and unfastening his jeans. He smiled lasciviously when he saw the growing bulge between Napoleon's legs.

Napoleon was shirtless by the time Illya reached him. They engaged in a kiss that started soft but rapidly progressed to hard, needy, pressed and slid their arousals against the other for long, stimulating, heated minutes.

“Let's get on with this, shall we?” suggested Napoleon during a brief break in their kissing and fondling.

“We shall,” came the husky reply.

<MFU>

An hour later, two sweaty, sated men kissed each other as deeply as their breathlessness would allow. Then Napoleon carefully lifted himself off Illya's penis that had finally softened. He came to rest at the Russian's side, his head on Illya's shoulder, an arm across his chest, a leg across his thighs. As soon as Napoleon could talk, he said, “That was quite the ride.”

Illya grinned; Napoleon felt it, knew what he was thinking. He looked up at Illya's face, all smug and satisfied.

Together, they said, “E ticket.”

Their laughter was muffled by another kiss.

 

The partners thoroughly enjoyed more E ticket attractions the next day without even leaving their hotel room.

the end

2019

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spikesgirl58 for her beta and suggestions.


End file.
